Him&Her
by JulietteSketch
Summary: Chelsea finds herself in an awkward situation when she is snowed inside her barn with the cowboy.


"Dork!"

"Idiot!"

"Cattle strangler!"

"Chicken smasher!"

"Leave me alone." He grunted under his breath. "It's because of people like you that I hate the countryside." His loose silver hair cover is penetrating violet eyes.

"If it weren't for me you wouldn't have any friends." I spat back at him. He made my blood boil sometimes. His way of handling things were immature and childish.

"It doesn't matter, my life would've still been better if you wouldn't have come to this island." Vaughn smirked.

"I hate you Vaughn! I hate you! I wish you never existed!" I yelled at him with full force. A single tear fell from my eyes. I'd never yelled at him with such intensity, I honestly scared myself.

I stalked out of Mirabelle's shop, furious at the ill-mannered cowboy. How could a man be so ignorant? I don't think anyone is so capable of being stupid.

As I passed by Chen's shop, I stopped suddenly. A white fleck in the sky caught my eye. A single snowflake fell from the sky bright sky.

'Snow? We aren't even halfway through the fall season. Snow isn't due `till next season.' I frowned. I knew this was a bad sign. Snow never fell this early.

"Why does this happen to me." I groaned. "Why can't something good happen to me for once." I shoved my hands deeper in my pockets, ignoring the outside world completely.

"Chelsea! Chelsea!" The old fart shouted from his window. A shriveled up old man staggered out of his house with his cane in tow. "Chelsea!" He yowled. I hoped he couldn't see me. His beady black eyes searched around quickly before spotting me.

"Chelsea!" He sniffled.

'Just to make my day even better…'

"What, Taro?" I wasn't in the mood to deal with him and his crazy predictions.

"Keep your animals in tonight! My gut is telling me a blizzard is on its way!" Taro waved his cane around, causing uproar with the passing pedestrians. "Save your selves, kiddos! There ain't going to be a tomorrow!"

"Crazy coot…" I smirked. It was too hot for there to be a blizzard happening anytime soon. I brushed it off as something Taro would say; lately his predictions have been way off anyways.

I continued on my way home, I had to prepare dinner and then get ready for bed anyways.

I've always had an uneventful life. The most exciting thing I've done in the past few years was move to this archipelago. It wasn't even a good decision, the only thing I've accomplished so far is get on the villagers' nerves and become enemies with the cold hearted idiot.

Moving from the island has crossed my mind several times, but the only way out was to take the ship with the animal transporter and that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon.

A sudden knock on the door disrupted my thoughts. I don't get whose idea it was to knock on my door so late at night. You don't see me knocking on Gannon's door at midnight? Of course not!

I slam the door open to reveal about half the entire village at my door.

"What do you guys want?" I grumbled. "It's late; you should be in bed at your own house."

"Chelsea, the blizzard is coming and we need a shelter big enough to fit the entire town in." Elliot explained shyly. "You're barn is big enough to shelter us all…"

"For crying out loud, we've had so many blizzards here before, there's nothing to be afraid of! Just go back home and sleep. It'll be over soon." I yawned and was about the shove the door closed when a foot stood between the door and the wall.

"Chelsea, it's going to be a strong storm! It's too dangerous to let everyone on their own…"Mirabelle pressed, waving her hands dramatically.

"Whatever, do what you please with my barn but leave my animals at peace. I expect you guys be gone by morning." I glared at Mirabelle intensely. Vaughn and Julia stood behind her. Julia looked at me with worried eyes. Vaughn didn't even bother looking at me. He stared off in the distance at my barn.

"Thank you Chels!" Eliza grinned. I liked her too, but she was way too cheery for my liking. I wasn't one to hang around kids anyways.

A smile touched my lips as the people trudged through my fields. This was certainly going to be my good deed of the day.

I closed the door quietly and jumped into bed quickly, I couldn't wait for tomorrow to show all the people that no such storm would occur.


End file.
